Holidays In Hell
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Stiles lives two lifes. But he isn't lying to his pack he only likes to keep himself as a secret weapon. What is he? What is his 1st life? Who will found out first? Will the pack accept him and forgive him?


_**Hello! I'm starting updating stories...i'm finishing my story The Secret Life Of Stiles Stilinski and next are my others. Anyway...To the story...this story is a TVD and TW crossover...I hope you like it...**_

_**Holidays in Hell….once you called Home.**_

_**Chapter 01: Going on a trip.**_

_**Review and Enjoy!**_

**Stiles POV**

I had left Beacon Hills for the summer and went to see my sister and brother in Mystic Falls.

All my friends in Beacon Hills they know me as the Sheriff's son but I'm not his son….my real name is Stiles Gilbert and I'm the twin brother of Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger/ vampire. I'm a vampire too since Caroline one of my sister's best friend bite me. None of the guys in the pack know that because Bonnie, another friend of Elena's, which is a Witch masked my scent to my human one.

Since our parents died…well my uncles…I went to a friend of my dad, the Sheriff and here I am now. In the car sneaking to see my friends and family because if anyone from the back learns my real life they will flip!

I just passed the sign of Mystic Falls and head to my house, once I arrived all of them run to hug me…even Damon!

Damon: Hello, Stiles! So how is the vampire who runs with the wolves?

Me: Unbitten. I smirked.

Caroline: So you didn't pissed Derek off?

Then I heard a voice screaming and I was suddenly on the ground and above me was Rebeakah Mikealson, my girlfriend. We had made a truce with the Originals so now we were friends.

Rebeakah kissed me passionately and then she helped me up and she hugged so tight that I thought my bones were broken.

Rebeakah: How are you?

Me: Happy that I'm where I belong. I smiled and looked at all of them and suddenly Klaus and Hayley arrived and Hayley screamed to make a group hug. Hayley and Caroline had exchanged boyfriends and now everyone was happy…Stefan though was still single!

Me: So Stefan any new chicks around you?

Stefan: No, but I'm looking.

I nodded and then everyone headed to the Grill once we stepped inside I said "hi" to a bunch of people I knew and then we sat on our table and waited for Matt to show up and take our orders.

Me: SO? What did I miss?

Hayley: Klaus and Caroline are together and me and Tyler also…Bonnie is now dating your brother and your twin is dating Damon…..not something you didn't know already.

Matt showed up and smiled: Well the news are that I got a promotion and I moved to Tyler's mansion.

I stood up and hugged him and congratulated him then he took our orders and left….after a few arguments of me and my siblings and a few kisses with Rebeakah our food had arrived and the door opened and Derek with Cora showed up…shit!

Caroline: Oh! Shit! Hide Stiles!

Me: NO! I'm sick of hiding!

Suddenly Caroline stood and went on stage and we all looking at her with a confused looks, we all knew Caroline was goddamn good singer but she never went on stage to sing.

She start singing Lucy's Hale Make You Believe and she dedicated to Klaus, who else?

She started dancing and everyone were near the stage and me being me I was dancing with Rebeakah behind the crowed when suddenly Caroline said through the microphone.

Caroline: Cheer for the first HOT Couple of the town! Stile and Rebeakah they bring fire to the dance floor! Everyone cheered and applauded and some of my human friends giving me approval's looks. We continue dancing and Caroline singing and dancing like everyone else.

Rebeakah: You got better at dancing. She smirked.

Me: I had a lot of free time babe! I smirked back at her.

Suddenly the song stopped and Caroline spoke once again:

Caroline: The next song is to one of my favourite friends, Stiles, Welcome back home little bro! She started singing Brand New Day by Kari Kimmel.

I caught Rebeakah's hand and we started jumping to the rhythm like everyone else. Suddenly I felt my back being on fire. I knew that Derek was looking at me, I ignore it. Suddenly I wanted to sing too.

I went on stage and everyone were screaming "Stiles sing to your girl", I glance to the players and they start playing They Way You Do It by Ross Lynch. I got a deep breath and said:

Me: This is a song for my best friend/ best girlfriend ever, I Love you Beakah! And I start sing and dancing. I throw a glance at Derek's way and his sister and they were beyond shock I couldn't help but to smirk and jumped off stage and start singing in front of Beakah and she was blushing furiously and smiling like so much that she couldn't breathe. Then I start dancing with the crowd and a few of my friends start doing some moves that I had taught them and I copied them.

I finished the song and went to our table and took my stuff and we headed to the Tyler's house for the party he was hosting in the lake behind his house.

I change to other clothes and head into the forest to find the guys and the other teenager life of Mystic Falls.

Suddenly my phone rang and it was Tyler.

Me: What?

Tyler: Caroline typed that it's Masked Party! We should wear mask of monsters! I can't believe it!

Me: Well you "Dress" as a hybrid and everyone else what we are. It's kinda cool to be myself even though half of them they think it's a makeup! I'm coming now.

I put my Vampire face on and I flashed to the lake.

Me: Yo! Ty!

Tyler: You were ready huh? He smiled and handing me a drink.

Me: Yes, have you seen my sister? I took the drink.

Tyler: She was coming with Damon. But I haven't seen her. Suddenly our phones rang it was Caroline:

Caroline: SOS! We are outside the Boarding House!

We flashed there only to see Cora holding Damon from the neck and Derek holding my sister by the neck too!

Me: DEREK! LEAVE HER!

He turned to me and he had his wolf face out. I didn't lose time I flashed in front of him and throw him ten feet away!

Cora: Stiles? How did you do that?

Me: No one messes with my sister! I said and had my vampire face still on.

Cora: You are an Alpha?

Me: None of your business!

I helped my sister up and she was hurt.

Elena: Why I'm not healing?

Me: Let me check that. I looked at her wound and it had vervain leafs!

Elena: Vervain! Derek did it this time! I'm going to rip his throat, that little wolf!

Me: The party is with masks, I dressed as a vampire. I tried distracted her and it worked because she calmed down and Cora with Derek left.

Damon: We are going too. He let his face show the vampire side of him. The same thing we did.

When we arrived at the party, it was in the lake so we were vampire in swimsuit!

**Derek POV**

After we left the bar I had the idea to go to this brunette's house to take answers but when we arrived we got attacked by them!

And me and Cora had to defend so we let our wolf face to show suddenly a blonde show up and she called someone and said:

Girl: SOS! We are outside the Boarding House! I didn't cared to hear anything else and I grab the brunette by her throat and threw her into the trees.

Suddenly I hear a rather familiar voice yelling, Stiles.

Stiles: DEREK! LEAVE HER!

I turned to him and I had his wolf face out. His eyes were red with black veins underneath them, what is he? He didn't lose time he flashed in front of me and throw me ten feet away! He is stronger than he looks or I am! How is that even possible?

Cora: Stiles? How did you do that? She asked shocked as she let the black headed guy down.

Stiles: No one messes with my sister! He said and had his weird face still on. Wait sister?

Cora: You are an Alpha? Cora and I couldn't get our shock to leave us.

Stiles: None of your business! Said coldly. I wonder why?

He helped his sister up and she was hurt. Thanks to me! Why they attacked us in the first place?

Cora motioned me to leave so I followed her. We had came here because we were going to on a tour and since Scott called and told us that Stiles had run away we thought to search for him the same time now I found another Stiles a stronger and angrier Stiles! Why did he keep it a secret that he had a sister?

**Elena POV**

I'm so happy my twin is back in town. I know with all his supernatural work and mine we lost touch and it was perfect timing for summer vacations. After we had made truce with The Originals and Caroline with Hayley the things were more peaceful and secret couples come to the surface for example my brother and Rebeakah and my best friend with Klaus. All though I waited Bonnie to admit she has or had an attraction towards Kol but she never did I wonder why?

After our little karaoke at the Grill Stiles and I went to the Boarding House so he can unpack but he never came down so I figured he was sleeping and we decided to leave him and go to the party since he drove all the way here from Beacon Hills. But as we walked out Derek Hale with his sister Cora Hale start shouting at us how we know Stiles but because we had sworn to secrecy we decided, me and Damon, to compel them but didn't work on them. Okay we did a little violently but we waited to catch then they fight back and I got to say they were stronger than the average werewolf no wonder why Stiles was hiding from them.

As I was fighting, more like getting my ass beaten, I got a glance of Caroline but it was so blurry to see then I heard my brother shouting and slowly I was regaining my conscious.

After that they left and Stiles helped me to clean up and then go to the party.

No words! The party was awesome! Of course Tyler Lockwood throws the best parties in town, what should I expect!

I had so much fun and for the first time in 4 or five years I didn't thought the supernatural world, I was Elena Gilbert the not so ordinary anymore girl that was having fun with her family and friends.

**Cora POV**

After we left the brunettes' house we went to the grill and we order food but I couldn't shake the thought that Stiles, the Stiles I met, wasn't human!

I couldn't keep that to myself so I stood up and went to call Scott, now he was Derek's Alpha and he had to know that his best friend isn't human, what he was; I don't even know!

So I called him and told him everything good thing he was in Atlanta for some crazy reason and he will be there with the pack in a few hours! In the mean time me and Derek are going to find out what is wrong with Stiles!

_**So...what do you think? Should I continue? Review and tell me! See ya!**_


End file.
